the_iuris_camapignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hamlet of Deckelberg
The Hamlet of Deckelberg was founded on Sept. 30th 657 A.C by the surviving citizens of Deckel when the old settlement proved too difficult to defend against the Seminal Catastrophe. The hamlet is lead by the Count Neitz who is the count of the County of Triech. Geography The Mountain of Drist The Hamlet of Deckelberg is situated on Drist mountain as it is an easily defensible position. The mountain rises up to 5,179 ft. It runs for 1 mile to the East with a tear drop shape to it. The farther eastern side is less step than the western side. In ancient times the mountain supported a high elevation mixed woodland with the upper slopes. The settlement of Deckelberg the slopes have been relatively cleared for terraced agriculture. At the base of the mountain a large pond is situated on the south western slope with a creek that leads off to meet up with the Aria river . This is the main water source for the hamlet. The Meitzen Range The Meitzen Range is spur of mountains pushing west from the main Aplarian mountain range. It is a rugged range with steep rocky peaks with large glaciers descending into high alpine valleys. Below the tundric valleys lush mountain meadows with mixed woodlands of spruce, fir, birch, and aspen- in warmer wetter areas it is not uncommon to find maples. The region is known for beautiful bright blue lakes. Flora and Fauna Typical alpine clime with moose, elk, deer, bear, and wolves. The region is known for some of the best lorian mushrooms. Climate Cool summers with harsh snowy winters. Minerals The Meitzen mountains surrounding the hamlet is rich in iron. Seems of iron have been mined for eons. Ancient elven mines have found through out the region that have been used by the Empire of Concordrium. Active iron mines are found through out the region. Silver and gold is also found in small vains and copper in rarer amounts. Economy Agriculture Crops Deckelberg has an array of hardy crops mainly to have a stead source of food as trade is difficult. The main crops grown in the hamlet are barley, oats, potatoes, and cabbage. Husbandry Dekelberg has a few pigs, goats, and sheep. The goats produce milk, the sheep provide wool and some meat, and the pigs provide meat. Mining The primary source of income for the settlement of Deckelberg is mining. The Meitzen Range is rich in several minerals such as gold, silver, copper, and tin- however, the most numerous and economical source is iron. Iron is extracted from several mines around Deckelberg, the three main mines are The Dreizt Mine, Orvell Mine, and The Klorilian Depths. These mines are roughly a half day away from the town. Mine synopsis The Dreizt Mine The Dreizt Mine was created in the earlier days of Old Deckel and was the main source of iron and gold for the town. This mine was part of the economic hub that was Old Deckel. The mine sits at the base of Tort Mountain in a wooden glade 11 miles from Deckelberg along a rough overgrown road of stone. Near the entrance of the mine by a half mile a, now ruined, base camp is situated on a creek called Camp 10. Dreizt mine is rich in both iron and gold and delves deep into Tort mountain with some mines pushing upwards with other shafts moving out underneath the creek for some ways. While the mine is considered highly valuable since the Seminal Catastrophe strange beasts have taken control of the mine. The Neitz family has tried for many years to retake the mine, but they have always had trouble maintaining their hold on it. Rumours abound that deep in the mine a great unnatural beast has roosted. Orvell Mine The Orvell Mine is the main mine used by Deckelberg. It was first struck in 659 A.C. and supplies the hamlet with a source of iron. Orvell Mine is 7 miles away from Deckelberg with a well kept road connecting both landmarks. The mine has a guarded camp with wooden walls surrounding the entrance, the camp is called Camp 18. Klorilian Depths The Klorilian Depths is located high up on Mt. Klorilian in the higher tundra. The Klorilian Depths is an ancient Elven ruin abandoned by the Elder Empire . The gate to Klorilian Depths is large impressive architecture with two elven princes flanking the opening. Engraved frescoes of the elven migration to the Klorilian Depths. The Depths are a large labyrinth with the front of the "mines" being a settlement then descending into vast levels of different wings and settlements. Deep into the mountain the true mines begin. The mines are very dangerous, but there are legends of lucrative treasury found with in. Town Economy Mining The Iron Industry The Furnace is the town's smelting company that takes all incoming ore and smelts them to iron ingots to trade. This a public owned company.